Olivia (1)
by LadyyWinchester
Summary: Olivia Winchester is a teenage girl trying to balance a normal life with hunting. After breaking her promise to her overprotective brothers to stop hunting, she has found herself in the world of the supernatural once again. Can she convince Sam and Dean that she has what it takes to be a successful hunter?
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia Chapter 1.**

I stumbled toward the door of the Lebanon Lounge. _Fuck!_ I mentally screamed at myself. It was 2 am and I was drunk. Too drunk to walk home, I knew that I had to call one of my brothers to pick me up. I was screwed. I leaned up against the building, letting the concrete cool my body. My friend Matt was bartending tonight and let me in even though I was underage. Everyone had left about an hour ago. I had passed out in the nearby alley, and they probably assumed I had walked home. The bunker was only a mile and a half down the road. I reached into my back pocket and fumbled with my phone. Careful not to drop it, I cradled it in my hands and tried to focus my eyes on the screen.

 _Sam Winchester. You are calling Sam. Not Dean. Sam Winchester._ I repeated in my head. Sammy would save me. He wouldn't be happy about it, but he would be less explosive than Dean. I found his contact. _Aha! Bingo!_

"Olivia where the hell are you?" Dean asked sternly. _Shit!_ I looked down at the phone. I had definitely dialed Sam. Why was Dean answering Sam's phone?

"Oh hey Dean. Where is Sam? I just had a questioning for him real quick." I tried my best to sound sober but even I could tell that sentence made no sense. I felt something making its way to the top of my throat. Hopefully it was a burp.

"Are you drunk?" He hissed.

"Are _you_ drunk?" I retorted. A powerful belch let itself lose and I reached my hand out to stable myself against the building. I could taste the vodka. I giggled.

"Young lady, you better answer me right now. Where are you?" Dean growled.

"Hey, be nice to me I'm drunk." I could feel the tears threatening to spill. I always got emotional when I drank too much. I was hoping that I could save the tears for when I saw my brothers and they would take pity on me. However, my plan failed. I could hear Dean sigh impatiently. Sam finally made his presence known.

"Hey Liv its Sam. We are going to come get you. Where are you?" He asked gently. I smiled. Although I was close to both my brothers, Sam and I had a special bond.

"Sammy! Can you come get me? I'm at the Lebanon Lounge. " I cupped the phone with my hand and whispered "Dean is being a dick."

I heard Sam chuckle.

"We're on the way. Sit down and don't move." Dean ordered.

 _Click_

I did as I was told and sat down where I was. The world was suddenly spinning. I reached down and grabbed fistfuls of dirt, trying desperately to steady myself. Taking deep breaths I closed my eyes and laid down. I could feel a lump in my throat.

 _Don't puke. You've got this. Don't puke!_

The rumble of the impala roused me from my mental pep talk.

 _That was fast._

The bright yellow of the headlights washed over my body. I raised my hand and waived so Sam and Dean wouldn't panic and think I was hurt. The car came to a quick halt. I heard the driver door open and then slam.

"Come on Liv, stand up." Dean's voice was stern but calmer than when we were on the phone. Sam must've talked him down. Dean was firm when he had to step away from his big brother role and fill the shoes of parent, but most of the time he was just a big softy trying to act tough. He crouched down and shook my shoulders, gently prodding me to get up. I heard the passenger door open and Sam jogging over to me.

"Stop shaking me." I murmured.

It felt as if my body was heavy and weighted down like it was full of sand. I couldn't move. I opened one eye and saw Sam and Dean squatting on either side of my body. Sam reached out towards me.

"Liv? Liv? Olivia." He lightly tapped my cheek and then cupped the side of my face in his giant hand.

"I love you Sammy." I slurred as the corners of my mouth pulled into a lopsided grin.

Sam gave a small smile and tried to get me to focus. "I love you too. Now I'm going to lift you up ok? Don't throw up on me." Suddenly my world was upside down. Sam had thrown me over his shoulder. I wrapped my hands around his waist and rested my head against his back. He walked slowly back to the car, careful not to jostle me too much. I could see the toes of Dean's boots as he strode behind Sam. I didn't dare look at his face even though I didn't have to. I could _feel_ the glare he was giving me.

Sam lowered me into the impala and I sprawled out across the back seat, groaning with each movement.

"If you throw up in my car I swear to God." Dean warned turning slightly and sticking his finger in the air. I kissed my hand and reached up to touch the side of his face patting his cheek gently. I saw him roll his eyes before I passed out.

My head was resting on the toilet seat. I had been throwing up for the past hour or so. I looked down at my phone and saw that it was noon. My knees were aching from kneeling on the hard ground and my back was sore from being hunched over all morning. I made my way from the toilet to the floor and rested against the cool tile. I noticed I was in an over-sized Guns N Roses T-shirt and gym shorts. I didn't even want to know how I got changed out of my ratty jeans and t-shirt from last night. I shook my head trying to erase the thought of one of my brothers having to change my clothes. Hopefully I was able to do it myself. A knock startled me. Dean walked in and sat a water bottle on the floor next to me. He eyed me cautiously, obviously still upset, but not angry. He was disappointed, which was worse. I would rather have him yelling at me then be disappointed in me.

"We need to have a talk Liv." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "This behavior is unacceptable for a seventeen year old. You know better." He searched my face, eyebrows raised, waiting for me to respond.

I was hoping to avoid this. My plan was to have a couple drinks and then walk home. When Sam and Dean questioned where I was, I was going to tell them I was helping a friend with her English paper. I didn't mean to get drunk last night but it happened. I wanted to have a good time with my friends and forget about the demon that was haunting my dreams, but I went overboard. Now I was going to have to explain it all to my brothers. My strict, overprotective brothers.

I stared at him, not answering. I didn't have the words. He nodded. "Sam and I will be in the kitchen." He turned on his heels and left.

I sat up and drank the contents of the water bottle in one gulp. My head was pounding, but at least I was finished puking. I stood, gripping the edge of the sink, and gazed at the hot mess in the mirror. Mascara and eyeliner from the day before were running down my face, and my eyes were red and puffy from puking. A messy bun sat on the top of my head with tiny brown hairs poking out in different directions. How was I going to explain this to Sam and Dean? How was I going to tell them that I had broken my promise and started hunting again after they specifically asked me not to? How was I going to explain to them that I had failed my first semester of college and I was hunting demons? I was going to have to tell them sooner or later. Word would travel through the grapevine and they would find out. It would be better that they heard it from me. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror again.

"You can do it." I said to myself. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. I turned on the faucet and washed the makeup off my face. The cool water bringing me back to life. I took one last look in the mirror, squared my shoulders, and opened the bathroom door to face my fate waiting in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam and Dean were both sitting at the table when I entered. I could smell the coffee brewing and casually walked over to pour myself a cup, ignoring their stares. I was going to avoid this as long as possible.

"Sit down Olivia." I whipped my head around. It was Sam that spoke. He rarely called me Olivia, it was always Liv or Livy. His tone was stern and his jaw tight. Dean's expression mirrored Sam's. This wasn't just about their rescue mission to help their drunken baby sister. They knew something and they were angry.

I trudged over to the chair opposite them and plopped down keeping my head low. I couldn't look them in the eyes. I felt the heat rising up my neck and to my cheeks. I held my breath so the tears that were forming wouldn't fall. I felt like a child again, preparing myself for the wrath of my father.

"Your advisor called a minute ago." Dean said flatly as he narrowed his eyes.

My head snapped up. That wasn't what I was expecting.

"What?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Because you're still a minor, and we are your guardians, your advisor is obligated to let us know when you are at risk for failing."

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"She said you haven't been participating in classes. Which I find confusing seeing as you go to school three times a week." Dean folded his arms and sat back, his green eyes burning into my soul. They were both staring at me waiting for me to tell them the truth. I was caught. My heart began beating rapidly and I started to panic. There was no way out of this.

"Olivia!" Dean's hand slapped the tables so hard I jumped.

"Okay!" I shot back.

I looked at my hands, trying to gather my words. There was no way to sugar coat it. I was as good as dead.

"I've been hunting." I barely spoke above a whisper.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly!" Dean's voice began to rise. I looked up and he was standing, gripping the table to control his anger. He was leaning dangerously close. I looked directly at him and lifted my chin, giving off a false sense of confidence.

"I said. I've been hunting."

We stared at each other in silence.

Sam finally spoke. "You mean to tell me you've been lying to us this entire time?" His expression changed from disappointment to sadness, back to disappointment.

"Sammy…" I whined, reaching my hand out to touch his. He jerked away and stood. Now I had two brothers towering over me in anger.

"I'm so disappointed in you! You promised us that you were done and you've been lying to us for months! What the hell has gotten into you?"

I sat back stunned at his eruption. Sam was always gentle with me and he always took my side no matter the situation. He was my best friend, and I broke his heart and his trust. I couldn't handle it. My eyes flooded with tears. I buried my face in my hands and cried. I cried because I hurt the two men I loved the most, and I cried because I was too damn hungover to be having this conversation in the first place.

"So not only did we have to pick you up from a bar underage and drunk out of your mind, but now we find out you're skipping class and failing school! Oh and lying to us!" Dean exploded. He paced around the kitchen waving his hands as he spoke about how irresponsible and reckless I was acting. I had learned over the years how to tune him out. I couldn't take the shouting anymore and I stood up slamming my fists into the table.

"If you would just stop yelling for five seconds I would be able to explain the situation to you!" I roared. Sam stretched his arms out between Dean and I. "Enough! Just calm down both of you. Yelling at each other is going to get us nowhere." Leave it to Sam to be the voice of reason.

Dean and I looked at Sam and then back at each other, challenging the other to say something.

"Liv, please explain to us what the hell is going on." Sam begged desperately. "We just want to understand."

Dean snorted but didn't say anything.

"Yes, I realize that I promised you I was done hunting after what happened with the nest of Vamps. Yes, I realize that I lied to you. But my friends were in danger and I was the only one that could help them!"

"You know you could've called us." Dean said carefully.

I looked between the two of them and sat down in my chair, resting my elbows on the table and putting my head in my hands. I dug my palms into my eyeballs trying to erase the memories.

"No. I couldn't call you." I whispered.

"Livvy.." Sam was back to his gentle self. He put a hand on my back and rubbed it gently. "You know you can always call us."

I looked up at Sam and gave him a weak smile.

"I wish it was that easy Sammy. I was just caught in a situation where I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and it spiraled from there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" _Come on Liv! Loosen up!" Abby's blue eyes danced mischievously as she handed me the bottle of whiskey. "Sam and Dean are out of town, they aren't going to know you've been drinking unless you tell them." She took my phone out of my hand and shoved it under her bed. "And that's not going to happen. Now come on!"_

 _I eyed her cautiously. "Alright fine." I grabbed the bottle from her, taking a long swig. The warm burn of whiskey filled my throat. I chocked back a cough._

" _Atta girl!" Abby jumped up and put her hands out, her bright red curls bouncing as she did so. "I have an idea!"_

 _I rolled my eyes. "Abby, your ideas never end well. Especially your drunk ideas."_

 _Abby laughed and tossed her curls behind her placing both hands on her hips in mock offense. "Excuse me but my ideas are amazing. Now get up!" She commanded._

 _I giggled and took her hands. The booze warmed my entire body making me feel relaxed and weightless. Abby lead me down the hall and towards her basement. Abby's family had just bought a new house and were going to be away that first weekend, so of course they invited me to keep Abby company. Abby was my best friend. We met the year before as seniors in high school. We were both extremely smart and extremely young to be getting ready for college so we connected instantly. We were only a month apart in age and were more like sisters than friends. She was the sister I had always dreamed about but never had. Abby's mother was a nurse, and her father a lawyer. They were the all American family. Sam and Dean trusted Abby's parents. They were normal. They were safe. I knew they felt bad that I was being raised by my older brothers so they let me stay over and fed me often. In their minds, I was a teenage girl whose dad ran out on her and left her to be raised by her gigantic brothers that worked in pest control. Ha! Pest control. It was laughable, but they believed it. Plus it was partly true._

 _We were halfway down to the basement when something felt wrong. I brushed it off and blamed the booze, but as we got closer and closer to the bottom of the stairs, the hairs on the back of my neck began to rise._

 _Shit this wasn't good._

" _Abby what are we doing down here? Don't you find this creepy?" We reached the bottom of the stairs and I kicked into hunter mode, noticing my surroundings, the exits, the fastest way to get Abby and myself to safety if something happened._

 _Abby didn't seem to notice. "Neat huh? I swear it's haunted. My parents keep telling me I have been watching too many horror movies but I mean look at this!" She spread her arms wide and twirled around giggling. She was definitely drunk. Suddenly she stopped. "I almost forgot the best part!" She ran past me and over to the old rickety shelf that was barely hanging on to the wall. She started shuffling around but it was too dark for me to see clearly what she was doing. She turned around with a blanket over her hands, coming back into the light. Smiling she ripped the blanket off her hands "Ta-Da!" Underneath the blanket was a Talking Board._

"A what?!" Dean and Sam shouted at the same time, rudely interrupting me.

"Would you just let me finish?" I was getting impatient. I wanted to finish this confession already. They could murder me later.

 _My breath hitched in my throat. "Abby. No. We aren't doing this." I shook my head and tried to take the board from her but she ripped it away from my grasp._

" _What are you scared?" She mocked._

" _Abby, this is dangerous you don't understand." I warned_

 _Abby tossed her head back and closed her eyes. "Good God Liv you've been watching too many horror movies. This is fake. Come on let's just have some fun."_

 _Before I could respond the lights above our heads flickered._

 _Shit._

" _Abby listen to me, this isn't a good idea." I didn't give her the time to answer before I grabbed her hand and tried to drag her up the stairs._

" _Liv! Liv! Olivia! What the hell are you doing?" She tried to shake my hand out of my tight grasp as the lights continued to flicker. I reached for the doorknob, but it was locked._

" _Fuck!" I muttered. "Abby I know this is a weird question, but do you have any salt down here?"_

 _Stunned Abby pointed to the bottom of the stairs. "There is some in our food storage I think but why do you need it?"_

 _I didn't answer and dragged her back down the stairs. Before she could speak, I stood her in the middle of the room firmly._

" _Don't fucking move." I warned and ran over to the cabinet that held their emergency food supplies. Aha! I grabbed the salt and quickly made a circle around her. She stood there stunned and speechless. My eyes darted around the cold, dark and damp room, searching for anything iron. Almost as if on cue I saw a busted pipe laying on the ground next to the broken washer and dryer. Abby's dad was in the process of fixing them and usually cleaned up after himself. Thank God he didn't today. I ran towards the pipe and was knocked off my feet by an unseen force._

" _Olivia Winchester. What a wonderful surprise."_

 _I tried to catch my breath as I was hunched over on all fours. Great, a fucking demon. The voice didn't sound familiar. Must be new._

" _Liv what is going on? Who is this woman?" Abby was genuinely terrified now. Her face went pale._

 _Before I could stand I began to whisper, "Exorcizamus te, omni immundus spiritus"_

" _What the hell are you doing?!" The demon panicked. She was definitely new at this._

 _I spun around and stared at the blonde bitch in front of me. Her hair was long and her skin fair. She looked almost angelic. I screamed, still hunched over, before anything could happen to Abby._

" _SATANICA POTESTAS, OMNIS INCURSIO INFERNALIS ADVERSARII, OMNIS LEGIO, OMNIS CONGREGATIO ET SECTA DIABOLICA!"_

 _The demon threw its head back and let out scream as black smoke left its body and the woman dropped to the floor. I looked up at Abby who had passed out. Thank God. Quickly, I stood up and dragged the unknown woman out of the basement and into the woods behind Abby's house. She would wake up and be able to walk to wherever she needed to go. Maybe she wouldn't even remember what happened. Hopefully. When I got back into the basement Abby was still passed out on the floor. I had to get her out of the basement. Abby was small for a seventeen year old and was often mistaken for being twelve. I pulled her onto my back and dragged her up the stairs. We made it to the living room and I threw her on the couch. I had to make this seem like a bad dream. After covering her haphazardly with blankets, I cleaned up the mess downstairs and returned to the living room. My heart was racing. Damn what a rush. I laid on the floor of the living room and listened to Abby's snoring as my mind swirled. What did this demon want with me? I thought that Crowley had called the demons off of the Winchesters. This couldn't be good. I promised Dean and Sam that I wouldn't hunt anymore, but in that moment I knew I had no choice. I had to protect myself and my brothers. Someone was after me._

"So that's what happened. The next morning I played it off as a drunken nightmare to Abby. She was too hammered to believe that it could've been real anyway. After that it was like an itch I couldn't scratch. I started doing little cases on the side. Nothing huge, mostly ghosts, and I always had someone with me. " I left out the part about the demon calling me by name, or that I was hunting demons at all. I didn't want to scare them. It was probably nothing anyway. Everyone, or every _thing_ , knew who the Winchesters were. I shouldn't have been surprised, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I clasped my hands in my lap and glanced at my brothers waiting for their response. Sam and Dean looked at me, then to each other processing what I had told them.

Sam shifted in his seat. "A demon?" He looked genuinely confused.

Dean shook his head and stood up again. "A demon Olivia?" He started pacing around the kitchen again. Pacing was how you could tell a Winchester was _really_ pissed. I was surprised there wasn't a permanent track in our kitchen.

"Really? That's all you got out of this?" I rolled my eyes. _Typical_. "I saved my best friend's life! AND my own! No one was hurt. Besides, how was I supposed to call you when I didn't have my phone AND YOU WERE IN FUCKING NEBRASKA!" I stood, shaking in rage.

Sam grabbed my arm and yanked me into my chair, shocking the hell out of both Dean and me. His hazel eyes burned with anger. He slammed his hands onto the table and leaned in so close to my face that I flinched. He looked mad enough to hit me.

"Listen to me Olivia. " He growled at me through clenched teeth. "You were damn lucky that demon wasn't experienced. You could've been killed." He paused and looked away, trying to keep it together. "What do you think that would've done to us?" He pointed at Dean who was now leaning against the sink with his mouth slightly ajar. He was just as stunned as I was that Sam was laying into me like this. "We almost lost you once and you promised because of that you would stop hunting!" His voice began to rise. "You broke that promise! You broke our trust! So now you're going to live with the consequences whether you think you are old enough to be a hunter or not. Until you stop acting like a child, you aren't hunting! End of story!" I could feel the tears streaming down my face. Dean yelling at me was one thing, he was basically my parent, but my Sammy? He never yelled at me no matter how mad he was. He was always patient. I was his pride and joy, his baby sis, his monkey. From the moment I was born, he dotted on me. Now he was towering over me yelling like my dad. I couldn't bear it. He sounded just like him.

"Sammy. I'm so sorry." I cried.

Sam's mouth was tight. He took a deep breath through his nose and glared at me. "Sorry isn't good enough this time Olivia. I don't trust you anymore."

 _I don't trust you anymore._ Not we. But I.

The three of us sat in silence, letting Sam's words hang in the air. Dean softened a little and cleared his throat.

"Liv, go to your room." His voice was low but calm.

I glanced over at Sam, who refused to look at me, and left the kitchen with my head hanging. I was devastated. How could I have been so stupid to keep hunting? I should've told them. I could barely see my bedroom door through my tears. Once on the other side, I leaned against the hard wood and covered my mouth to stifle the sobs that racked my body. My favorite person in the entire world hated me. He would never forgive me for this. I could hear Sam and Dean whispering about what I just told them, but I couldn't make out the words. They didn't want me to hear what they were saying.

I threw myself on my bed and cried myself to sleep, my heart breaking, and the drunken night before long forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

" _Would you love me if I robbed a bank?" I was eight years old and Sam was eighteen. It was his first-time home since he went off to school. We were laying in the grass at my favorite playground. I had begged him to take me and he complied. I wanted to spend every moment with him before he left again._

 _Sam laughed. "I would still love you if you robbed a thousand banks." I rolled on to my side to kiss his cheek. Horrified, I saw the blonde demon staring back at me. Not Sam. Her eyes were black and cold._

" _Olivia Winchester. What a pleasant surprise."_

"Liv wake up! Livy!"

Dean was shaking me awake from my nightmare. It was so dark I could barely make him out.

"Holy shit." My heart was pounding and my throat was sore from screaming. I sat straight up and clutched Dean's arms to steady myself.

He sat on the edge of my bed and turned on my lamp.

"Are you ok?" Gripping my shoulder, he searched my face worried.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ok." I was finally able to catch my breath and focus on him when I noticed he was holding a bat.

"Dean what the hell?"

He threw the bat on the ground, embarrassed, and returned his attention back to me.

"Dean. I'm sorry that I lied to you guys about hunting. You know that's not my thing. I um. I…" I looked at my oldest brother as tears streamed down my face.

"Please don't hate me." I whispered.

He pulled me into his chest and held me close as I sniffled. Dean wasn't one for what he lovingly called "chick flick moments." He always felt like he needed to be tough at all times, thanks to my dad. Growing up, he took care of me and Sam and tried his best to be strong for us. But on the inside, Dean was just a big softy that enjoyed watching Dr. Sexy and taking long bubble baths on his days off. When it came to baby sister, I had him wrapped around my finger and I knew it. He was strict with me, but his bark was bigger than his bite. When I needed my brother, he was there. When I needed my dad, he was there with all the hugs and chick flick moments I needed. He always had been.

Dean pulled back and grabbed my face with his hands.

"Olivia, don't you dare think that I could ever hate you." His brows furrowed to show he was serious. "Pissed as hell yes, but Sam and I could never hate you."

His smile faded when I didn't respond. "Look Liv, I'm sorry that I was such a hard ass earlier. I just worry about you. What happened last year…" His voice trailed off and he looked away as if in a trance. "We can't lose you." He grabbed my face again. "We can't lose our dumb ass baby sister, you hear me?"

"Yeah I got it." I playfully pushed him. "What happens now?"

"We can talk about it later. Go back to bed."

He wiped my cheek with his thumb then kissed my forehead before he left. I glanced over at my clock, it was 5 am. I had slept through the afternoon and into the next day.

 _Wow that hangover did a number on me._

I tossed and turned for an hour and a half, when I finally got out of bed. I grabbed my copy of The Hobbit, tiptoed to the kitchen and turned on the florescent lights above. Quietly, I started the coffee pot and sat at the table. I didn't plan on going back to bed so I might as well enjoy this morning with caffeine and a good book.

"You're up early." Sam's voice interrupted me halfway through the first page. I jumped, losing grip of my book and dropping it on the floor.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I know the feeling." He grabbed two mugs from the shelf above and poured the coffee letting his words sink in.

"Look Sam…"

"Liv, I don't want to have this conversation right now."

He handed me my coffee and took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Sam, I know that nothing I say will take away the fact that I lied to you. I just can't stand the thought of you hating me."

"I don't hate you."

"Well, that's kind of hard to believe seeing as you were pretty hateful earlier." I said a little more forceful than I intended.

Sam let out a long breath and softened. He stared in his mug as if the answers he needed were swirling inside.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but I'm not sorry for what I said. You know I was right. You could've died."

"I know. Just…I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

Silence hung in the air between us, making me uncomfortable. I squirmed in my chair and looked everywhere but at my brother.

"So, what are you reading?" Sam finally asked.

"The Hobbit."

"Haven't you read that a thousand times?"

"Haven't _you_ read it a thousand times?"

"Touché" Sam chuckled taking another sip, the awkwardness lifting just a little. I seized the opportunity.

"Hey Sammy."

"Yeah?"

"Would you still love me if I robbed a bank?" I stood and walked over to his side of the table, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face into his neck. Sitting down, he was the same height as me, which made him easier to hug.

The corners of his eyes crinkled and a smile slowly curved on his lips as he remembered. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I would still love you if you robbed a thousand banks." He squeezed me tightly as if I was going to disappear, any leftover anger melting away.

"Love you bubs."

"Love you Monkey."

"What I don't get to be a part of this Full House moment?" Dean interrupted. He tightened the sash around his robe and made his way to the coffee pot. It was obvious that none of us had slept well thanks to my bombshell.

I broke from Sam's grasp, smirking.

"Sure, you can! Make us some pancakes like a good old dad! I skipped over to Dean and kissed his cheek, while he shot me a look of mock annoyance.

Sam laughed out loud. "Pancakes actually sound amazing."

"Fine. But only because I'm going to need a stack of pancakes to get through today." Dean squared his shoulders as if preparing for battle and began assembling the necessary items for pancakes.

"What's happening today?" I asked finding my seat and chugging the rest of my coffee.

"We need to finish the case you so rudely interrupted with your drunk phone call." Dean said casually as if he was speaking about the weather.

My cheeks pinked.

"Yeah about that…"

Dean cut me off, holding a spatula in one hand and waving the other. "Listen to me Olivia. No more drinking. No more hunting. You don't leave this bunker without me, Sam, or Cas. Wherever you go, we are there. You're not going to take a poop without one of us knowing. This teenage rebellion crap ends today." He jammed his finger in the air to emphasize the importance of "today."

It took everything in me to keep a straight face at the sight of Dean in his robe, making pancakes and lecturing me about my teenage rebellion.

"Ok." I responded.

Dean did a double take. When he had to play the parent, I usually fought him hard. I knew I was stubborn. Stubborn as hell. I knew that I didn't make it easy for him, but today I didn't feel like fighting. I knew I deserved whatever punishment they had come up with for me. I was a liar and they weren't going to trust me for a long time.

"OK?"

"Yeah. I told you I was sorry and I meant it. Do you want me to fight you Dean? I mean I can. "

Dean mumbled inaudibly and turned back to the stove.

"And no more bars Liv." Sam chimed in. "How did you get in there anyway?"

"We all have fake id's. Are you really asking me that question?" I left out the part about knowing the bartender. The last thing I needed was these oafs killing my friend.

Dean raised his eyebrows but said nothing. What could he say? We all lived our lives on fake id's, credit cards, and multiple aliases. Getting into a bar, underage, with a fake id was child's play when it came to the Winchesters. Besides, Dean had done it when he was my age. And despite what Sam said, so did he.

"So how long is this lockdown?" I sighed brushing my hair out of my face. I braced myself.

Sam stood and walked over to refill his mug. "Until we decide we can trust you again."

 _Great, so the rest of my life._

I opened my mouth to argue, but shut it quickly. They had obviously discussed this while I was sleeping. There was no point in making a case, they had made their decision and it was final.

Dean nodded. "You will also be going back to school. I'm calling your advisor today and switching you to online classes."

"Dean, isn't it obvious I don't want to go to school?"

"When you're eighteen you can make those decisions. But right now," He gestured between himself and Sam. "We are your bosses and we say, you're going to school."

I stuck out my bottom lip. Classic baby sister move when I was stuck and didn't know what else to say or do. Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to his work.

Sam walked over and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry, you'll survive."

I groaned and slapped him away. Spending every waking moment with them was worse than being tortured. I was sure of it.

"Now." Dean clapped his hands together and presented his creation proudly. "Who wants pancakes?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ****Two Weeks Later****

"It's just a walk! YOU ARE MAKING ME CRAZY!" Dean and I were toe to toe in the library, guns blazing. It was our latest showdown and I was not ready to back down. He placed his hands on his hips and straightened, making himself taller. His 6'1 frame was no match for my measly 5'2, but I wasn't giving up that easily. He didn't scare me.

"What part of lockdown do you not understand?"

Sam peaked over his laptop, amused at the drama unfolding but staying out of it.

"I just want to see the light of day without one of you breathing down my neck! It's been two weeks! I'm not going anywhere!"

Dean threw me a sarcastic smile. "No."

He turned on his heels. I glanced over at the table and grabbed the pen nearest me. Angrily I threw it at his head, missing by just an inch. "I'm actually disappointed at how terrible that throw was." Dean said over his shoulder, unphased. Sam stifled a laugh.

"AGGHHH!" I screamed and marched out of the library.

"Liv, if you really want to go on a walk I will go with you." Sam was on my heels.

"That's not the point Sam. I just want five minutes by myself in the light of day! I'm being held like a prisoner and Dean is the warden!"

He smirked as I plopped on my bed pouting.

"I know it sucks right now…"

"Pshh."

He held up his hand and continued.

"We are just trying to protect you."

I threw myself back dramatically.

He came over to the edge of my bed and sat down, putting his hand on my knee.

"How about you come with me to grab some food?"

I shot up, my eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes! Yes! Anything to get me out of here!" I jumped up and grabbed my jacket off the nearby chair, and pulled my boots on. Sam sat there with an amused smile on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how you used to get this excited when I would take you to the park as a kid. You would throw on two different shoes and put your jacket on inside out." He paused "I can't believe you're going to be eighteen at the end of the year."

I zipped up my jacket and slapped his shoulder.

"If Dean doesn't drive me to insanity before then."

It took some convincing for Dean to allow Sam to take me into town. When Dean said I couldn't go anywhere without someone, he really meant I couldn't go anywhere without him.

"He really needs to take some anxiety meds and calm the hell down." I mumbled to Sam as we pulled the impala out of the garage.

"Hey just be happy he let you go out. He wouldn't have done that for me."

I smirked. "Well my puppy dog eyes are more effective on him then yours."

Sam grinned and turned up the radio. I rolled down the window and let the wind whip through my hair. I had never felt anything so magnificent. After two weeks, the crisp wind felt like pure ecstasy.

"So what are you guys working on right now?" I asked turning the radio down.

Sam shifted in his seat, trying to hide his discomfort.

"What? Has the warden forbidden you to speak to the prisoner?" I sassed.

"Very funny." He shot at me. Sam told me everything so I knew that he would break. He paused before starting.

"We were working on a vamp case when something else peaked our interest."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"We think there's a demon on the loose. We don't know who he or she is but they keep jumping meat suits."

I froze.

"That's weird." I managed to reply awkwardly.

"Even more weird? It's local. It has stayed in a 50 mile radius of Lebanon." He paused as he pulled into the burger place. "You coming?"

I realized Sam was halfway out of the car and I hadn't moved.

"Um. Yeah sorry."

He squinted at me but didn't acknowledge what he was thinking.

"And no, Dean doesn't want you to know." Sam and I had an unspoken agreement that whenever one of us said "Dean doesn't want you to know" or "Dean doesn't know" we kept whatever it was between us.

I stayed behind Sam as he ordered our food. This was all too weird to be coincidental. I glanced over my shoulder to see if anyone was watching me.

"You ok?" Sam's voice snapped me out of my paranoia and made me jump.

"Yeah. I'm going back to the car. Cramps."

I quickly made my way out the door before he could respond. When I got outside I took slow deep breaths. My heart was racing and I could feel a panic attack making its way up my chest. I jumped into the impala and sat on my hands to keep them from shaking.

Sam wasn't far behind. He put our food in the backseat and slid into the driver's seat. He turned his entire body towards me.

"Liv, what's going on? You're being weird."

I took a deep breath.

"Don't freak out."

Sam didn't respond. He waited for me to continue, his forehead wrinkling with worry.

"The demon I exorcised at Abby's? It knew my name."

"Yeah so? Every monster out there knows who we are."

I held my breath before continuing.

"Sam this was different. She acted like she knew me personally. Like we had met before." I glanced at him with wide eyes. "I don't know Sammy, I can't shake the feeling that she wants me for something. Something about her felt _familiar_."

Sam sat back processing what I had just trusted my judgement so when I said something didn't feel right, he believed me. I looked at him, expecting to see anger, but I only saw confusion. It was as if he was trying to piece things together in his mind.

"I've been having nightmares about her."

"Nightmares?" He perked up.

"Yeah. They're different every time but she says the same thing. 'Olivia Winchester, what a pleasant surprise.' . It scares the hell out of me Sammy."

Sam put brushed a runaway hair out of my face. "It's going to be ok Liv. I'm sorry you're having nightmares." He gave me a weak smile. I could tell he was trying his best to pretend he wasn't worried. "We need to tell Dean about this. Something isn't right."

I nodded my head but didn't say anything.

We drove back to the bunker in silence.

"It took you long enough." Dean was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. "Where's the grub?" He saw the food and snatched the bag from Sam's hands and strode back to the table.

"Dean we need to talk." Sam looked over at me. I was standing behind him.

"Ok?" Dean said through bites of burger. He wasted no time tearing into his food like an animal.

"That demon we've been hunting…"

Dean shot Sam a look of warning for speaking about the demon in front of me. "Seriously?" He waved his hand towards me.

"Look. We think this demon wants something with Liv."

Dean stopped chewing and threw his burger on the table. "And why do we think that?"

I opened my mouth to speak when Sam interrupted. "She knows Olivia by name."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah? So does every monster in America."

Again, I opened my mouth to speak and Sam interrupted. He launched into the story that I had told him just a few minutes earlier. I could've hugged him. Sam and I had such a strong bond, we didn't even have to say anything to know what the other was feeling. We called it our sixth sense. I knew him better than he knew him and vice versa. Once when he was on a hunt, I woke in the middle of the night in cold sweats and knew something was wrong. I called him and found he had been in trouble on a hunt. It freaked Dean out how sensitive we were to each other's thoughts and feelings. He called it our "freaky twin thing." Never mind there was a significant age gap between Sam and I.

As Sam finished the story, Dean turned his attention to me. "You didn't think to mention this?"

I sighed. "Dean, I thought the same thing as you. Everyone knows who we are. I just can't shake the feeling on this one."

Dean put his head in his hands for a brief moment then stood up and crossed his arms.

"What do you want to do?"

Sam shook his head. " I don't know. Maybe we can talk to Crowley."

"That would be a great idea if Crowley would show is ass for once." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

"What about Cass?" Sam sounded desperate.

Dean looked over at me, his eyes were tired and sad. He was worried about me but didn't want to say it. The past two weeks had been hard for him. I understood that now. As much as he could be a pain in my ass, I loved him more than anything and didn't want him to constantly worry about me. He was the only father figure I had ever known and seeing him worried broke my heart. Before he could say anything I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist. The gesture took him by surprise. He put his arms around me hesitantly.

"I know you're worried about me Dean, but I'm a big girl." He tensed up. I continued before he could interrupt. I pulled back and stared up at him. I was so much shorter than him, it was almost painful to crane my neck. "You are not only my brother, but my father." He looked away. I could tell he was uncomfortable with my sudden burst of love. I lifted my arms and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me. "Don't worry about me Dean. I'm safe here. I promise you I won't leave your sight until you've found this bitch. Ok? So stop worrying about me. I'm not going anywhere."

Dean stared back at me, the muscles in his face softening. He pulled me into his chest and held me for a moment. He kissed the top of my head and whispered into my hair. "I will do everything in my power to protect you. Always."

He pulled back and went over to the table where his burger laid waiting.

"Alright, let's try to get a hold of Cass and see what he knows. Until then, please leave me alone with this beautiful piece of meat."

Sam and I looked at each other in disgust.

"Alright. Well while you make love to your burger, it's Sunday, so Liv and I are going to watch Game of Thrones."

Dean didn't break his glare from his burger. "Nerds!" He shouted as we left the library. Sam and I took the necessary snacks and drinks to his bedroom and made ourselves comfortable. He laid on the bed, his legs stretched the entire length of it, and I sat on the floor, cross legged, with a bowl of popcorn in my lap. He kicked my head playfully.

"Hey, you plan on sharing?"

I smacked at his foot and grinned mischievously. "Only if you share some of your beer."

He eyed me and then pulled a beer bottle from beside the bed. He tossed it over to me. "Don't tell Dean."

I handed him the popcorn bowl. "Deal."

An hour later, I stood up and stretched. "Alright, goodnight Sammy." I was exhausted.

Sam walked over to me and wrapped me into a hug. His giant arms engulfing me into his embrace. I felt so tiny compared to him. I pulled back to leave, but he kept me close.

"Dean's right. We will do everything we can to protect you Livvy."

I squeezed his waist tight.

"I know bubs." I broke free and went to leave. I stopped when I got to the doorframe and turned to look at Sam. "I promise I'm not going anywhere. Give the bitch hell ok?"

He smiled. "You know we will."

And with that I went to my bedroom and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 ** _Sorry I've been MIA lately! I have been going through a lot of life changes but am finally back! This story will only have one or two more chapters but I have so many ideas for Olivia. I can't wait to bring her to life with more stories. Thanks for reading!_** **:)**

The next morning, we were all sitting around the table in the library. Sam was eyeball deep in the latest news articles and glued to his laptop, while Dean sipped his coffee staring at me with intensity.

"Can I help you?" I finally asked. He was making me feel uncomfortable. It was as if he was trying to read my mind or pierce my soul.

"I'm just trying to figure out what a demon would want with your dumbass." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes ignoring him.

"Hey guys" Sam finally spoke. "I think I found something."

Dean shot up out of his chair and leaned over Sam to get a better look at the news article. He scanned it quickly, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Looks about right. We leave in fifteen." He turned and strode out of the library; not giving Sam a chance to respond. Sam nodded and closed his laptop with force.

"Sammy" I reached out and grabbed his arm before he could leave. It suddenly hit me that if this demon was going through all this trouble to get to me, it would do anything. Even if that meant killing my brothers. I never worried about them when they went on hunts but this time, I was nervous.

Sam could sense my anxiety. "We're going to be fine. I promise." He smiled and patted my hand.

"Let me go with you." I pleaded with him.

"Hell no!" Dean had conveniently come back into the library and plopped his green duffle bag full of weapons on the floor.

"Alright!" I put my hands up in surrender before a fight could ensue.

Sam threw me a smile to ease my nerves. "This will be quick and easy." He left the library and went to his room.

I stood to leave when Dean grabbed my arm, gently, stopping me.

"We'll be back tomorrow. I'm going to have Cass watch over you while we're gone." I opened my mouth to yell my protests but he put his hand in the air.

"I'm not taking anymore chances Olivia and I'm not arguing."

I squinted at him, trying to look angry even though relief flooded my body. I didn't want to be alone while they were gone. Although the bunker was the safest place to be, it could get really lonely.

Before I could speak, Dean pulled me into his arms hugging me tightly. He kissed the top of my head.

"Love you kiddo."

Since both my brothers had taken separate trips to hell, practically killing me with grief, they made it a point to say goodbye, taking their time and showering me with love. We never knew if it would be the last. Not to mention, as the baby sister of the family I was sensitive and needed the reassurance that they would be back. They were all I had. Sam was back in the library with his bags packed.

"Ready?" He asked Dean.

Dean released me from his embrace.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Sam squished me against his chest so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Stay out of trouble." He whispered in my hair.

I chuckled and released myself from hug, playfully punching his arm.

"I can't make any promises"

Dean rolled his eyes as they both headed up the stairs.

"Give her hell!" I called after them. I turned to head back to my room when I crashed into a wall of a man. Cass.

"Jesus!"

"No, I am Castiel."

I rubbed the spot on my head that had bounced off his chest. "I know who you are Cass."

"Then why did you call me Jesus?"

I rolled my eyes. Cass had a hard time understanding sarcasm. Sometimes it was hilarious, and sometimes it was down right annoying.

"My mistake." I growled holding back my annoyance. I walked around him and towards my room. Just because I was being babysat by this winged idiot, didn't mean I had to entertain him.

"Where are you going?" Cass followed me.

"To my room."

"Dean said I had to watch you."

"Ok. Well that doesn't mean you have to be up my ass the whole time."

Cass stopped confused.

"I'm not up your…"

"Not literally Cass! It's called sarcasm!"

Cass looked around awkwardly. I sighed feeling sorry for having such an attitude towards him. I was worried about my brothers and it made me snappy.

"Cass, you do not have to watch my every move. I am just going to be reading or watching tv. It's going to be the most boring babysitting job you've ever had."

"What are you watching?" He asked changing the subject. I smirked.

"Forensic Files. Want to join?" I stepped into my room and grabbed my laptop before he could answer. Tugging his arm I pulled him towards the dungeon where Dean had created his man cave. "No girls allowed" he always told me, but when he wasn't home Sam let me in and we watched tv or played video games.

"You aren't supposed to be down here." Cass stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Well Dean isn't here and we don't have to tell him." I switched on the fluorescent light and flopped onto the old couch. Cass walked towards me hesitantly as I turned on Netflix. My phone buzzed in my back pocket. Quickly I pulled it out and saw it was a text from Sam.

 _You doing ok?_

They had only been gone a few minutes, but Sam knew my anxiety would be high. My heart swelled at the love my older brothers had for me and were always willing to show.

"Why does this man claim to love his wife if he obviously had her murdered?" Cass's statement snapped me away from my phone and I laughed out loud.

"See! It's entertaining!"

 _Fine. I introduced Cass to Forensic Files._

 _Mistake? Ha!_

I put my phone on the side table and propped my feet up on Cass's legs.

"This is how we binge watch tv." I said as he eyed me. He sighed and took off his jacked, then loosened his tie.

"See? Now we can binge." I enjoyed two more episodes with Cass before my stomach rumbled loudly.

"Cass we need food! Let's get Chinese!"

"Dean gave me strict orders to keep you in the bunker."  
I growled. I knew he would've said that to Cass, but it didn't make me any less stir crazy.

"Do you always do what Dean says?" I asked.

Cass glanced at me. "Don't you?"

I giggled. " Dude, if I always did what Dean said my life would be boring." I jumped up and grabbed his hands forcing him off the couch.

"Come on! He doesn't' have to know. There is a place down the road. We can call it in early and be out of there in minutes. Please Cass?" I stuck out my lip and gave him the famous puppy dog eyes.

Cass rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if Dean finds out, I'm blaming you."

I clapped my hands and bolted towards the stairs.

Thirty minutes later we were back in the man cave with enough food for an army. My phone was still on the table. I picked it up and noticed I had a text from Sam and three missed calls from Dean.

"Shit." I mumbled. I picked up the phone and dialed him back.

"Busy Olivia?" Dean asked without so much as a hello.

"Cass and I were watching Netflix and I left my phone in the library." Cass shot me a bitch face he had conveniently learned from Dean.

"Mhm.." Dean wasn't buying it but he let it slide.

"Anyway, you guys got anything?"

Dean sighed "No, but I think we are close. We…what the hell?!" Suddenly there was a loud crash in the background. I heard Sam yelling something and a shot fired. Dean's phone hit the floor making me jump.

"Dean?" My heart began to race.

"Get back bitch!" Dean yelled.

"DEAN!" I screamed but I knew he couldn't hear me. A minute later, silence.

I couldn't speak, but tears began to fall down my face. My palms were sweating and I was frozen.

"Olivia Winchester, what a pleasant surprise." A woman's voice hissed through the phone. My heart dropped.

She had Sam and Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Leave them alone you bitch!" I hissed. All fear was gone. I was pissed. The woman on the other end chuckled harshly.

"You can have your precious brothers back once I get something from you."

"Let me guess, my soul? How original." I suddenly felt confident. I was going to save Sam and Dean if it meant risking my life.

"Meet me in an hour and they're all yours. Take too long, and..." _Click._

"Fuck!" I screamed

"Did she give you the location?" Cass finally spoke. He sounded scared.

"Why the hell would she do that? That would be too easy." I ran to my laptop and pulled up the "Find my iphone app." I could see Sam and Dean's blue dots traveling towards an abandoned wearhouse about an hour out. There was no way I could make it in time. Unless….

"Cass. I need you to..."

Before I could finish, he touched his two fingers to my forehead.

We landed on the cold wet ground just outside the warehouse. I leaned over and heaved the contents of my stomach onto the pavement. I always puke when traveling by angel.

Cass waited patiently, then helped me to my feet.

"Olivia, I can't go inside."

"What do you mean you can't…" I stopped, realizing what he was saying. The warehouse was warded.

Tears stung my eyes and I kicked the ground hard. "Fuck!" I screamed. The last thing I needed was taking on a demon by myself. It looked like I had no choice. I threw my head back and let out a deep breath.

Cass gently touched my shoulder, his compassion surprising me.  
"You can do this. Go save your brothers." He reached into his coat and pulled out the demon blade. Before I took it, I threw my arms around his neck and held him close.

"Thank you Cass." I whispered. Quickly, I snatched the blade from his hand and headed towards the door.

Once inside, the hall was so dark I could barely see. I held my hands out in front of me, and stood still for a moment to let my eyes adjust. I could barely make out the shapes in the hallway, but slowly started moving so that I could get some sense of direction. My eyes finally adjusted and I tiptoed forward. In front of me, looked like an outline of a door. I held my breath and pressed my ear to the door. Suddenly, I heard Dean.

"So what now, bitch?" He spat.

I put my handle to the door, but paused before I turned it.

"You're not very bright are you? Shame. I'm not going to hurt you Dean. Or you Sam. I'm going to kill your precious baby sister and make you watch."

My heart thumped so loudly, I was sure they could hear it on the other side of the door. Suddenly Sam chuckled.  
"I highly doubt that."

"Oh really, Livy dear come on in. Don't stand outside the door and leave us waiting."


End file.
